Paths of the Heart
by StarRise
Summary: Chihiro is convinced that her visit to the spirit world was all a dream. And when she does stumble back into the spirit world, things are not quite as calm as they appear on the surface...
1. Daydreams?

**Paths of the Heart**

Okay everyone. Welcome to my world. Its kind of a scary place, esp. without a guide. Anyway, I wrote this because I am one of those people who is devoted to stories with happy endings that consist of two parts. 1) The story has a happy ending, and 2) the guy always gets the girl. It is just something that has to happen. And I hate those stories that end with the lovebirds always promising that they will remember each other, or that they will always be with each other, in thought (Not to mention any names- Escaflowne!) or that they will meet again some day(Such was the end of Spirited Away). Those drive me up a wall (unless the author really does plan to write a sequel where the two of them get together, and then in my opinion they need to hurry up and get it over with, for those of us devoted-to-happy-ending people). But I am attempting to write this after having seen the movie one and a half times, exactly, so bear with me. This is also my first, (and most likely pitiful) attempt to write a fan fiction. (There is a story behind that as well, but for now we'll just let that lie so that I can get on with this, agreed? And for those of you who have not figured it out already, I am one of those people who tends to ramble, your forgiveness please. If you are going to continue reading these though, I should warn you. **GET USED TO IT NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE **Well, maybe not. I guess I should explain the reason behind this whole thing. I know that there are a lot of stories about Haku and Chihiro getting back together, but all of them consist of him going into her world to stay or find her. Why the hell not the other way around for goodness sake?!! So here is my version of it.

Disclaimer: And before I get in trouble, let's get something else straight. I **DO NOT** own Spirited Away, or Escaflowne. I own nothing except Tanner. Zip. Zero. Zilch. And any resemblance to other characters and/or real people that may occur is purely by accident.

And just as a side note, this will probably end up rated a PG-13 due to some mild language and the mention of suicide and most likely death. It might also get a little gory toward the end. I don't know yet, seeing as I have not gotten that far. Kapeesh?

**Chapter 1-Daydreams?**

Chihiro stared out the window of the school, recalling the first time she had set foot in this building, recalling the first time she had set foot in this town. And recalling everything that had led up to all of it. Her hand wandered to the end of her pony tail, and she slipped the tie off, shaking the braid out of her dark chestnut hair. Bored beyond belief and completely zoned out from what ever the teacher might have to say, she stretched and pulled the shimmering scarlet tie, rolling it between her fingers as half formed memories rolled through her mind.

She vaguely remembered who had given it to her, and remembered that they had meant something to her. She could see them, hazy as they were, in her mind. A mouse, and a fly, and an old woman, rather ugly. And she could see a dragon, scales sparkling white and blue, and a boy, green eyes bright, blue black hair framing his face as he spoke words that she could no longer recall, except for the fact that they consisted of some sort of promise that she could not remember any more, and that he had obviously not kept.

Then Chihiro snorted at her own foolishness. All of those things connected to the simple hair-thing in her hands. The one thing that convinced her that it had been a dream was the thought that her parents had managed to get themselves turned into pigs somehow in the process. Like that could ever happen. Idylly she stretched the band out again, wondering at what point in her life she had had that crazy dream...

"Chihiro!"

The teachers voice cracked like a whip at the exact same moment ther tie slipped from her fingers, snapping sharply against the fingers of her other hand and prompting her to shield the offended appendages in her mouth. She looked up to meet Mr. Nakasuki stern eyes, and realized that she must have snorted just a little loud and announced the fact that she was daydreaming. Shit. Odds were he would ask her a question now that she did not know the answer to. Serves her right though. Still, it had been a nice dream, as long as it had lasted. The boy had been kind of cute...now who did she know that she might have based him off of...?

"Since you appear to already know the lesson, perhaps you would not mind telling us what effect the colonization of the Americas had on 18th century Japan?"

After school she collected her books and walked away from her locker, still absently twisting the tie in her hands. Something in the back of her mind registered the feet pounding up behind her, and another part of it dismissed them. Only the hand that appeared on her shoulder was enough to finally shake her from her thought world.

"Nakai-aki gave you the heavy end of the hammer today, didn't he?"

Tanner was an American foreign exchange student, and stood out like a sore thumb. Most of the students at school didn't like him, but Chihiro had learned to tolerate him. Unfortunately, he often saw her tolerance as acceptance, and took full advantage of it, seeking her out whenever he could, and often showing up at inconvenient or even embarrassing times. Or when she simply wanted to be alone, like right now. He seemed to posses a sixth sense for these times in particular.

Not wanting to be rude or hurt his feeling though, she sighed to herself. "Ya, he did, though I guess it sort of serves me right. I should pay attention, even if I don't want to. I need good grades if I want to get into a decent college of any sort. Wish there was an easier way though."

"Maybe there is."

The sly tone of voice used on those words was not lost on her, and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "O, really, and what would that be?"

For a moment something seemed to spark in his brown eyes, and the innocence that she had always associated with him was replaced by something else, something almost...sinister. It sounded as though his voice had changed too, becoming smooth and persuasive in contrast to its normal keening whine. "I could help you. With your work... give you the answers, or show you how to get them for yourself. As smart as you are, it wouldn't take you that long to catch on, and then you could have time to do other things. Like getting a boyfriend maybe? I bet with a little bit of work you could catch Masuzu's eye like you've been wanting too..."

The image of the cute senior was clear as crystal, and she grinned and blushed. He pressed on, "Or maybe someone even better?"

Then what he had said finally hit her, and she wheeled on his, enraged at what she had though was one of her private daydreams put into words that any casual passerby might hear. And what her rivals could do with that knowledge! "How on earth do you know that? And what are you talking about? Who could be better than Masuzu?" and then as an afterthought, "And why do you think that I need your help? I was doing just fine by myself before you ever came along, and I'm sure I can keep it up alone!"

He shrank away from her, the annoying whine back where it had always been. "Well, it was just a thought. I could help you, I really could. Or maybe you could help me? Please? I could really use some."

Confused, Chihiro turned and marched away. Why on earth would the smartest kid in the school need her help? Then she had to bite her tongue as the truth hit home, and all of his words made sense. He had a crush on her, and he wanted to spend time with her! That was all it was. And he just didn't know how to tell her, the poor thing. He was pretty pathetic, especially compared to Masuzu. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure that he was well out of sight and earshot, she finally gave in. She would apologize tomorrow for what she had said. After all, she really could use some help.

Well... that's the end of the first chapter.... Ummm.... I would really appreciate some feedback from somebody... anybody.... If anybody likes it I'll go ahead and post the next chapter...

Until then...

Kat


	2. Spirits are for Children

**Paths of the Heart**

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter 1. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer- short and sweet- NOT MINE!

**Chapter 2-Spirits Are For Children**

It was later that night, and she was seated at her window, looking out at the snow blanketing the ground. Across the street she could see some of the neighbor children running around, having snowball fights and making snow angels. On impulse, she grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair and slipped on her boots. As she walked through the kitchen she called "I'm going out for a bit of a walk, I need some fresh air. Won't be long."

Her mothers voice called back from the living room. "Do you have your coat? What about your hat and your gloves?"

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Yes, no and no. Don't worry, I won't get too cold. I don't plan to be gone for long." And closed the door behind her on whatever her mother was saying next.

Not even bothering to look both ways as she crossed the sleepy street, Chihiro soon drew close enough to hear what the children were playing as they skidded and tumbled in the snow. "Look at me, I'm a snow spirit!"

"Yah, well I'm a fire spirit, and I'm gonna melt you right into a puddle of water, and then you'll be nothing but a melt spirit!"

"Not if the water spirit puts you out first!"

"Huh? Hey, you can't do that!"

"Can to!"

"Can not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

A smile creased Chihiro's lips as she walked past the squabbling group. Spirits were the playthings of all children. She could recall playing similar games when she was their age, especially before they moved. Hours had been wasted being one spirit or another, and her best friend from before the move, Amaya, had indulged in the game as shamelessly as she. Actually, now that she though about it, that was probably who had given her the hair tie and why she associated it with spirits. It all made sense. Of course it did. Didn't it...?

The impact of the snowball colliding with the back of her head shoved her violently off balance, and she had to hold back tears of pain as she turned on the culprits. They were giggling helplessly, but upon seeing the expression on her face, backed off a bit, and one girl, the oldest one in sight, offered hesitantly, "Sorry about that. Would you like to play with us?"

All of the kids eyes lit up hopefully, but Chihiro focused her scornful gaze on the girl who had spoken. "Play? Play what? Spirits?" At their eager nods she allowed herself a sneer. "Why would I want to do that? I have better things to do than play. And anyway, aren't you a bit old for that sort of thing? Spirits are for children."

She turned away, ignoring the tears that sprang into the girls soft blue eyes, and the sobs that grew fainter as she ran in another direction. Inside, Chihiro admitted to herself that her words had been more the result of wounded pride than anything else, and that she might have been a little more harsh than the situation had really called for. Truthfully, a lot more harsh.

Then rationalization kicked in. She had done the girl a favor. The kid really was getting too old for such silly things like that, and if Chihiro had really made an impression on her, she would get over it and move on, maybe get herself a nice boyfriend or something. Because anyway...

...Spirits were for Children, after all...

Like usual, all feedback is appreciated. Thanks. Kat.


	3. Nightmares

**Paths of the Heart**

Many thanks to those that reveiwed. Here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 3-Night mares**

**Disclaimer- Just in case someonw is a serious nitpicker- ME NO OWNY!**

****

Pulling her under, filling her lungs...she couldn't breathe... couldn't breathe! Something shimmering...she could just see it through blurry eyes. Almost the color of the water, but not. Then warmth, and this odd feeling of comfort and safety. And then waking up in the arms of her weeping mother as they rushed her to the hospital...

Chihiro gasped as she jerked upright in bed, wrenching in the memory of not being able to breathe, of the painful sensation of coughing up the water she had swallowed, the feel of her mothers tears upon her face. She had had these dreams before, but never this clear, and not for a long time. Not since just before they had moved . Why on earth were they coming back now, of all times? Didn't she have enough problems as it were? Rubbing her eyes, she was angered to discover that she was crying, and sternly told herself to quit being a baby. Yanking the covers back up, she pulled them around her shoulders and glanced at the clock. Almost four in the morning. Well, she still had a good two hours worth of sleep left before she had to be up and at school. Might as well make the best of it.

Then she was running through some strange village, calling desperately for her parents, sure that the pigs she had seen in the last place that she had known her mother and father to be could not possibly be them. Surely they had just moved on...and if she ran long and hard enough she was sure to find them...

Eventually...

Falling down a seemingly endless staircase, running point blank into a rather unforgiving wall... then a man with six arms (some small part of her mind was still conscious as this whole thing was going on, and demanded loudly to know where on earth she could have dreamed up something so ugly!) And then a strange woman, rather gruff on the outside, but for some reason Chihiro was sure not quite the way she acted on the inside. And then a witch, screaming and charging at her, and taking her name away from her (How on earth was that possible?) and telling her that she would now work for her (That old HAG?!) and that she was to be called Sen, from then on...

And then there was that boy again, taking her somewhere and putting her back in that woman's care, LIN! That had been her name (Wait a minute, when had she started giving them names, for goodness sake?) And then walking down to some barn and seeing a pair of pigs that the boy insisted were her parents (and knowing that she trusted him, for some reason. She must have been crazy at the time, because he obviously was. Wait, she could not have possibly been there, so how...?)

Then the small part that was Chihiro began to panic, not knowing what to do. For the more it fought the dream, the deeper she sank, and the farther she fell, and she could not escape it. And then the dream took over, sweeping her off in a barrage of images and impossible memories.

A spirit, and a dragon, and a baby, the biggest one that she had ever seen. And some big black monster that was running around devouring everything, and then a train ride, and the scary witch again, only this time she was nice. And the dragon again, some sort of test, and a tunnel, a long tunnel, beside her parents as they walked away, looking back, as though she had lost something, something important. Then darkness. A deep, overwhelming darkness.

Both of her parents came running, her father throwing open the door as Chihiro sat up in bed, still screaming at the top of her lungs. In an instant her mother was there at her side, cradling her close as she mummered soothingly. "There, there dear, it was only a dream, only a dream...Now come on and tell mommy what it was all about, there's a good girl."

Ashamed at having been caught crying, and then at having her mother treating her as though she was six or seven years old again stung Chihiro, and she pulled away, wiping her face hastily.

"It's nothing, nothing at all. Just a bad dream, like you said. I'll be fine in a couple of minutes."

Over their daughters bowed head her parents exchanged looks, but then her father just shrugged his shoulders in surrender. Although her mother had to fight back the instinct to pull her daughter back into her arms and try to coax all of the bad things out, she knew that her husband was right. Chihiro was not a child anymore, and they had learned to trust her judgment. If she said that she would be fine, then they would believe her.

"All right dear. But we'll be down the hall if you need us."

Chihiro jerked the blankets around her shoulders, laying down and rolling over so that her back faced then. Realizing that she had just said the wrong thing, but not knowing what to do about it, her mother sighed and shut the light off behind her.

Knowing that they were watching her in the darkness, Chihiro calmed her breathing and did her best to look like she was asleep until she heard them pad off down the hall to their own room. They did not need to know that she would not be able to sleep for the rest of the short night.

Authors note- Chihiro is under a lot of stress right now between half-forgotten memories and nightmares. And I warned you at the beginning of this fic that I have seen the movie exactly one and a half times, so I have to guess or get second hand information on some of it. It is a problem that I am trying to remedy, but my parents aren't exactly crazy about the whole anime thing, which means that most of my anime related activities (i.e. movie watching, book reading, fanfic writing) must be done under the table. Sorry.


	4. Confessions

3

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter 4 -Confessions**

Disclaimer- NOT MINE NOT MINE, NOT MINE, NOT MINE... Everybody got the point?

She was tired, there were bags under her eyes, and the other kids were beginning to talk. One by the one they drew away from the brooding girl, whispering among themselves, speculating as to what might be wrong. More than once she heard the word "drugs" as she walked by, and still other hinted at other things, some speculating as to what guy had finally managed to trap her.

Chihiro was building a world alone, and was sinking deeper into it. She had not found out until later that she had yelled at her best friend while caught up in one of her nightmares. They haunted her waking hours now, too, growing more and more frequent. At first she had abandoned sleep, praying that that would make them go away. It had not. They called her high, and demon possessed. Her teachers left her alone, her parents had given up. One morning she had not even bothered to go to school, and no one really noticed, or maybe they just didn't care, simply thankful the dark shadow was not there.

Almost no one.

The knock at the door caused them both to jump, and Chihiro father rose slowly, pulled the door open slowly, his every move cautious. Nothing was predictable now, not with Chihiro acting as she was. The young man standing at the door appeared normal enough though, and the older man stood there, waiting for the newcomer to explain himself.

It seemed like minutes before the dazed look disappeared from the young mans eyes and he met the mans gaze. It was still longer before he figured out that he was the one holding things up. "Oh, hi. I'm a friend of Chihiro's from school. I noticed that she wasn't there today, and decided to stop by. Is that all right? Can I come in and see her? Please? My name's Tanner, by the way."

Chihiro's father was so startled that he moved aside, letting in the boy and explaining to his wife. "He says that he's friend from school, and he wants to see Chihiro. What do you think?"

The woman leapt from her seat. "You're a friend of hers? I was afraid that she had managed to chase all of her friends off. Of course, come in. Maybe you can help her." her voice dropped so low that it was almost inaudible. "O spirits, please let something work. Please let something help her. Let this work. Then, "Just down the hall there, the last room on the left, you can't miss it. And it should be unlocked. At least ,she hasn't tried to lock it yet, I don't think."

Nodding his thanks, Tanner walked down the hall and stopped at the door, lifted his hand, and knocked hesitantly. When there was no answer he pushed it open and poked his head in slowly, not wanting to catch her half dressed or in some other embarrassing predicament. A flash of ruby light caught his attention, and as he opened the door the rest of the way to find her seated in a chair at her desk, playing with a scarlet hair tie as she stared blankly out the window.

She did not look up as he approached, and Tanner stood back a moment, allowing himself some time to asses the situation before him. Her clothes were rumpled and dirty, as though she had worn them for several days. She was thin, and pale, and he wondered how long it had been since she had eaten. Probably the most disturbing thing that he noticed, though, was the fact that she was staring into the bright afternoon sun, unflinching and unblinking, as though she were in a trance.

"Chihiro?"

At the sound of his soft question, her head did turn, and looked at him with dead eyes. Then they blinked, once, twice, and her hand came up to rub them weakly. She squinted. "Tanner? Is that you? Shouldn't you be at school? What time is...Four!"

She jumped to her feet then swayed, she was so weak. Not wanting her to fall, the boy reached out a hand and caught her elbow, guiding her back down into the chair gently. "Yah, it's four in the afternoon. You missed school completely. That s why I came by. I was worried about you. What is it, are you sick?"

He stepped back as she burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. "I c-can't believe it. I got up this morning and got dressed, and felt tired, so I sat down in the chair, and, and, I can't remember anything since then. And I missed school and it happened again..."

"What? What happened?" the boy asked, his voice soothing, comforting, and he pulled up a stool and sat with his arm around her, letting her lean on him.

"Dreams..."

He laughed.

"Dreams? You're getting this worked up over dreams? Come on. It's got to be something more than that. Missing school, getting no sleep, not eating, all over some silly dreams?"

Then he found that he had probably just had the poorest taste in words ever in his life. With sudden strength she threw his arm from around her shoulder and jerked around to face him. Her voice trembled with rage as she hissed. "Yes dreams. Only they aren't just dreams anymore. I see them all the time now. They don't stop. I'm just constantly living in some other place that I halfway remember but shouldn't be able to at all!"

Now he was even more confused. "Why should you not be able to remember something that you are remembering? It doesn't make any sense."

She collapsed back onto the chair, burying her head in her hands and crying uncontrollably. "I shouldn't be able to remember it because it never happened. It never could have happened. It was all just a dream, a game from a long time ago..." anything else that she might have said was lost in her sobs.

Tanner was still unsure of how he should go about handling the now hysterical female in front of him, especially since it looked as though his instincts weren't looking out for him all that well right now. Still, he couldn't just sit there and do nothing. Taking a gamble, he leaned forward and put his arms around her loosely. For a second, she resisted, then fell forward, willing to take whatever comfort she could find at the moment.

"What is it? What is bothering you so much that you're doing this, "he paused, placing a special emphasis on the word that gabbed her attention, "to yourself?"

Time passed in a blur as the words spilled from her mouth, as she confessed all of her fears and troubles to him. He listened, never once interrupted, only offering his completely undivided attention. When she looked up from the floor where she had been staring the whole time, expecting to find him annoyed, or at least laughing silently to himself at her foolishness. Instead he was quite, contemplative, reflecting in what she had told him. When he finally faced her again, he appeared more curious than anything.

"Granted I'm no psychiatrist, but to sound to me like you're letting your fear of drowning take over and scare you some how, and its drawing on other memories in the process."

She stared at him, wide-eyed. "So you think that this is all some nightmare about myself drowning again? How would that explain my parents getting turned into pigs? I don't see a connection there."

He shrugged. "That I have no explanation for. Like I said, I'm no doctor or anything, Listen. Why don't you come down to the river tomorrow afternoon? Stay home, say you're sick ,and come and meet me after school. In the park, by the benches. We'll see if all this is just a fear of water or something. If it is, we can work through it and get you started towards feeling better. Agreed?"

Chihiro manage a mute nod of confirmation, and even a weak smile as he waved and walked out her door. After a moment she turned to her mirror, and settled her dirty hair on place as best as she could. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and walked out into the kitchen , much to the amazed stares of her parents. For the first time in days she ate, and that night, for the first time in a week, she was actually able to sleep.

Sorry that's taken me so long to get this chapter up. I sort of lost it. Anyway, the usual- R&R and I'll try to not wait so long to get the next chapter up!


	5. It's Not The Water

**Chapter 5- **

**It's not the water...**

Disclaimer- No, it's not the water. And Spirited Away is not mine. CRAP.

She was sitting on the bench staring at the water as he walked up. Just sitting there. Staring. Then she looked at him, tilting her head to one side as she spoke. "It's not the water."

He blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"It's not the water. I've been down to the edge, I went wading in it. It's not the water. In fact, the water feels nice... It's warm and gentle. It doesn't scare me. It makes me feel...safe."

Of all the things that he might have been expecting to hear, this most defiantly was not one of them. His bag dropped to the ground with a soft _'thunk'_ as he sat down on the hard wooden bench beside her. She wasn't lying to him. Her shoes and socks were still stacked neatly on the ground, and the cuffs of her pants, despite being rolled up, were most defiantly wet and stained with river mud. Leaning back, he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the river in front of him.

If it was not the river that was...then what?

"Is there anything else that you can remember? Anything else related to these dreams that might have been a real place? One around here or close by that you might have visited?"

Chihiro thought about it, staring off into space, face pinched in concentration. "Well, I remember dad taking a wrong turn the day we moved out here, and us ending up at the entrance of some old, abandoned theme park. We went for a walk through the park, and the wind must have really picked up while we were in there, because when we came out, the car was all covered in leaves and junk, and the inside was a mess because dad went and left the windows down. Probably the reason that I remember all of it so clearly though is because dad and mom went and had a big blowup with the movers over it all."

A smile appeared on her lips, the first one that had graced them in ages, as she recalled that day. "The movers swore that we had been gone for three weeks, and since they lost their copy of the key and we never showed they had confiscated all our things to pay the bill. In reality, we had only been gone for the afternoon, and couldn't have been more than an hour behind them. Lord have mercy, wasn't that a fiasco!"

He laughed right along with her. "I don't suppose you remember where this place was, do you?"

She chewed on her lip thoughtfully and gave him an odd look. "Not really. That was almost seven years ago. Why?"

Tanner shrugged. "Oh, nothing much really. I just thought that anyplace you all could manage to kill an entire afternoon in must be pretty interesting, especially if it was as decrepit as you claim. Just thought it would be interesting to see...Maybe even pack a picnic lunch and spend the afternoon there again. Eh?"

Chihiro laughed, and laughed some more as something occurred to her. Always before she had thought of Tanner in context of how attractive he was not. But really, when one bothered to look beyond what was on the surface, he was a great guy. Funny and smart, if not all that handsome, a great listener, and a great person to have on your side when you were trying to work out a difficult problem. Maybe spending more time with him wouldn't be as bad as she had first thought, especially since Masuzu was defiantly beyond her reach, in light of her recent actions.

"Maybe, that actually doesn't sound too bad. Though I was telling you the truth when I told you that I honestly do not remember where on earth the place is. But if I do remember, I just might take you up on that offer. How's that sound?"

He grinned in reply. "You can take me up on that offer any time you like, whether you remember or not. But do try. I think it would be a lot of fun. And it just might have something to do with all those night mares you were having."

"Were having? You know, you're right. I actually slept last night, and most of today, for that matter. It was so nice, and I think my parents are glad too." Then she glanced up at the sky and leapt to her feet. "Oh, dangit! I need to get home. I told mom and dad that I would be home by five, and its got to be getting close. See you tomorrow at school!"

"If you still don't feel up to it, don't come!" The American called after her retreating back , allowing himself a smile as he glanced at his watch. It was four fifty five. There was no way that she was going to make it. But he had not wanted to spoil her good mood so quickly.

Later that night, Chihiro woke up screaming.

They were back.

And even worse than before.

Ohhh.. snick I love stopping like that. Anyway, sorry about the huge break between updates. My works hours have been absolutly insane as of late. Hopefully that is changing, but we'll see!


	6. Anything to Forget

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter 6-**

**Anything to forget...**

**Disclaimer- If you've read everything before this I think you probably already know what I am going to say, but just in case you don't I'll say it again. ME NO OWN Spirited Away. If I did I would not be setting here front of an odd&ends computer typing this out, now would I?**

All the nightmares. Back. And worse than before, something that before she would have thought impossible. Only Tanner kept her sane. Only in his company did she find a moment of rest, a time when her every waking and sleeping thought was not filled with unmentionable shadows and horrors. She shuddered at the thought, and then pushed them from her mind, not wanting them to ruin what time she could find without them.

He looked over at her, eyes filled with sympathy. It was the work of a second to switch the arm bearing the picnic basket, and the now free limb traveled around her shoulders, offering what comfort it could. Chihiro smiled at him, thanking the fates that had sent her such a friend, one that was willing to look beyond the horror that the monsters hounding her was creating.

The whole afternoon, everything from his playing hooky to the two of them taking a lunch and going for a hike, had been his idea. Though he credited it to her desperate plea the last time that he had seen her. The one where she had claimed that was willing to do anything to forget the darkness and shadows that haunted her. So he had stolen her, arriving that morning not long after her parents had both left for work and coaxing her out of her room with the promise of food and friendship, and the even more tempting offer of relief.

Tanner was experiencing a wave of relief himself. The state that he had found Chihiro in during his last visit had made him wonder at the sanity of her parents. He knew that he if he had been acting the way that she was, he would have found himself in an insane asylum or some mental hospital long before he reached this point.

Every time he saw her she had slipped a little farther, was a little more lost in the delirium that was slowly becoming reality in her mind. Now she talked to the walls, and flinched at shadows that only she could see, winced at sounds audible only to her own ears., and jerked away from the touch of something that existed only in her head. It also took longer for her to throw off those shadows and reactions, just a few more seconds, every time. It had taken almost a full two minutes the last time, and even then he had wondered just how far off she had managed to chase her ghosts.

Because her last words and thoughts when they had parted had been of far darker things than he had ever wanted to contemplate. She had spoken of her desperation to escape the merciless nightmares hunting her, and the means that she was willing to risk or take to accomplish that goal. Everything from drugs and alcohol to...he shuddered...suicide.

It was the mention of that word, or actually not even the word itself, just the questions about which method that he had thought would be fastest, the most merciful, the one that would allow her to escape the quickest, that convinced him that he had to do something. If he had been considering those thoughts he probably would have gone and put himself willingly in a padded room until they ceased. But then, the way that Chihiro talked, these thoughts would not cease long enough for her to even consider other things. She needed help, and she needed it bad. And as far as he could see, he was the only one prepared to give her what she needed.

Which meant that he needed to stop thinking about those things, and help her, just like he had planned. Though it was a rather long walk, the spot that he had chosen for their escape was beautiful, and well worth the trip required to get there, provided that Chihiro had the energy to reach it. He glanced over, trying to gauge just how she was doing. Having to carry her back, or worse, having to call someone to come and get then and get the both of them caught, were not very attractive options. Especially since he would get caught playing hooky... without thinking he cringed.

Chihiro felt his muscles tense, and pulled away, sure that the action was the result of being in direct contact with her. Had he finally decided that she was too much trouble? Or had he realized what she was, or that she might end up hurting him? It wouldn't surprise her that he had finally woken up... and found all her fears displaced by the next smile he offered her followed quickly by an apology.

"Sorry, just a bit of a muscle cramp. How are you doing?"

She thought about it. Honestly... "It feels great to be outside." she confessed. "I don't know how long its been since I dared to venture outside of my room, much less the house itself. It's so nice just to be outside for a while..."

She trailed off as she looked around, finally sparing time to look at the scenery instead if following his lead blindly. They had walked down a twisting path from the edge of town. Almost overgrown, it lead into the undeveloped woodlands. At some point in time she remembered hearing that someone had tried to develop them, but a multitude of problems ranging from poor ground to an inexplicable number of accidents and mishaps had halted the project, and no one had ever picked it back up. The smile that had appeared vanished, as she recalled other legends about this particular wood. It was haunted, some said, and it was the sprits themselves that had interfered with the attempt to invade their territory.

But then Chihiro shook her head. Tanner had said that he was taking her to place that he had visited many times himself, and he had never claimed to see or encounter anything of the sort. He probably didn't even know about the tales surrounding this place, having only lived there less than a year. And anyway, she trusted him, and she was here to forget about all of that stuff. Determined to enjoy her self, she gathered her thoughts and her courage, and smiled at him again as the plunged into the shady wood.

Sigh... next chapter. Be thankful that I'm getting this one up so fast. I actually have some time to write for a change. It's sort of a miracle.


	7. Everything to Remember

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter 7-**

**...Everything to remember.**

**Disclaimer- NO MINE. **

They walked for a while longer, soon abandoning the path for a slightly clearer and broader one that she could tell had once been a road of some sort, probably left in the wake of the construction process. With the going a bit easier she allowed her mind to wander, noting the songs of the bird life and the rustle that marked the passing of the smaller wild creatures that had managed to find an existence on the edge of civilization. She was startled when Tanner stopped suddenly, dragging her to a halt beside him, a mischievous smirk dancing on his lips.

Before she could utter a word he held up a hand. "I need you to do something. I'm going into the woods, and I need you to promise that you'll be a good girl and stand right here until I come back and get you, agreed?"

Surprised and amused, Chihiro only smiled as he vanished into the thick shadows and underbrush. Assuming that it was only a pit stop, she returned her attention to her immediate surroundings, concentrating on the birds that perched overhead, and the quiet scamper of some creature concerned only with its own business and having no time to spare on the strange things that had invaded its territory.

So engrossed in the life of the wood was she that she didn't hear the footsteps coming up behind her, and didn't register the presence of another human until the hands appeared over her eyes, cutting off her vision. Tanner's voice whispered in her ears, his breath tickling her face.

"Okay, now your going to have to trust me, okay? I promise that I'm not going to go and ram you into a tree or a rock or anything, all right?"

Nodding her acceptance, Chihiro followed his guidance blindly, feeling the nearby branches and bushes tug at her clothes as the waded through the thick growth. The constant stream of curses uttered near her ear, probably something that he was doing unconsciously, was highly amusing, and more than once she had to check her laughter as the thrashed along. Finally he stopped her, and with a flourish pulled his hands away.

Laid out neatly in a small clearing before them was the picnic lunch they had packed out there, arranged neatly on a blanket beside a softly babbling stream. Unable to contain her excitement, Chihiro's hands flew to her mouth, and she giggled like a little girl. Pleased with her reaction, Tanner took her hand in his and led her to the large blanket, dropping onto it clumsily and motioning invitingly for her to join him.

Full and content after her first real meal in ages, Chihiro thought she should be sleepy. Instead, she was alive, more alive than she could remember being in a long time. Impulsively, she leaned over and placed a blade of grass on Tanner's face, just where the breath from his slight snores would cause it to stir and tickle his face. After a few seconds, it stirred against his nose, prompting him to rub his face. And smear himself with a small handful of leftover peanut butter. Clogging his own nose with the sticky substance brought him fully awake instantly, and he struggled to his feet, yelling incomprehensible threats at the top of his lungs and waving his still peanut butter coated hand in the direction of her hair threateningly.

The girl danced away easily, filled with unaccustomed energy, and then plunged away through the trees, her friend in hot pursuit. Even with her recent self imposed confinement Chihiro was still far quicker than Tanner, outdistancing him so easily that she slowed, not wanting the two of them to get separated so far from home. Then her foot caught something, whether rock or exposed tree root she could not tell, and she sprawled to the ground, palms grinding painfully into the dirt.

She sighed with relief when she finally stopped sliding, as her head ended up only millimeters from a rather large rock. Feeling extremely foolish, Chihiro pushed herself to her knees and began brushing off the dirt as quickly as possible, not bothering to look up until most of the damp, clinging earth had been removed from the front of her blouse.

Sudden screams pinpointed her location, and brought Tanner at a run. He skidded to a stop, almost falling over Chihiro as she backed hastily away from a rock on her hands and knees. Confused, it wasn't until he looked closer that the boy understood her reaction, and then he had to do his best to keep from cracking up.

At some point in time, some clever person had seen the potential in this particular piece of stone, and had taken the time to carve a rather amusing face into the front of it. In her flight, Chihiro had not noticed the stone until she almost ran headfirst into it, and had not noticed the face until she looked up. Convinced that she was looking at one of her dreams incarnated, the girl had had a panic attack, which, he realized, was not getting any better to judge by the trembling figure with its arms wrapped fearfully around his legs.

Still struggling to rein in his laughter, he gently disentangled her arms and dropped down until he was kneeling on the ground beside her. After a moment he had her calmed enough to take a better look at the statue, which they discovered together was actually double sided, and which prompted a quick series of two-faced jokes. As those died out they her left her studying the carvings and meandered around, having never been to this particular part of the forest before.

As he walked away from Chihiro he encountered a wall of vines, and lifted his hand to brush them away. Behind them was an opening, cave-like. Curious, he stepped inside and was shocked to be greeted by the smell of old wood and dust, and at the distant end of the tunnel, light.

Chihiro was startled as Tanner came charging at her, almost out of nowhere. He grabbed her wrist and hauled her along behind him. At first she thought they were running away from something, but after a few more steps he turned and gazed up. Unsure what he was looking at, Chihiro followed his eyes, and almost choked. Buried under a layer of vines and leaves, almost invisible, was a building. Excitement glowed in the boy's eyes as he finally began to speak.

"C'mon, I found the way in. Let's go check it out."

For some reason Chihiro was not so sure that that was such a great idea.

"I don't know... something doesn't feel right." She whispered as she hugged herself and shuddered in the sudden wind that had kicked up.

For once Tanner dismissed her out of hand, ignoring her feelings in his own excitement.

"Come on! It's a tunnel with a light at the other end. I'll race you. And anyway, we can always come back. It's just a door, for pity's sake."

Chihiro debated with herself for a moment longer, but, unwilling to be left alone, she followed him through the natural curtain, eyes clenched shut...

...And she exhaled softly as she found herself in exactly the kind of environment he had described. A long tunnel with what looked like filtered sunlight at the end. Now slightly reassured, she followed the rapidly diminishing form of her friend as he raced away. After a while she came to a large open room, filled with benches. This piqued her curiosity as she looked around. Beautiful in it's simplicity, she wondered who might have built such a place and then just... forgotten about it.

Tanner called to her from a doorway, open to the world outside. He grinned as she came to stand beside him. "I think we found it."

Chihiro looked at him and matched his grin as she nodded in agreement. This was most defiantly the place that she and her parents had visited when they had moved out here seven years ago. She could now clearly recall the rolling hills and almost clear sky, bright with sunshine. Now that she thought about it, she could even see the scared expression that he mother had wore as her father had tore along the road that led to place after he had taken the wrong turn. It would have been funny at the time if she had not been just as terrified.

She was pulled from her memories by a gentle nudge, and looked down to find Tanner offering her his arm. She accepted it graciously, and the two of them set out across the waving grass. It was so peaceful in the late afternoon sunshine that Chihiro found all of her doubts about coming here began to vanish. Even the feeling of deja vu was ignored as they wandered across a dry riverbed. In the distance she could see buildings, and she squinted curiously in their direction before drawing Tanner's attention to them.

His reaction startled her, for he claimed that he could see nothing. At first Chihiro was sure that he was leading her on, and became so insistent and surly that he finally asked her to describe what she saw to him. As she proceeded to do so, she noticed the dark cloud that seemed to come over his features, and the cold gleam that appeared in his eye as she spoke. The look on his face was so unnerving that she turned away, unable to face him.

_...pain..._

_...green eyes swam before her face..._

_...a gentle but panicked voice called her name..._

_...those eyes..._

_...that voice..._

_...right then, she would have given everything to remember..._

Grin Sooo... Everybody like? C'mon. Tell me. Flames, constructive criticism (This ESP!), and positive encouragement always welcome!


	8. Memories

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter 8**

**-Memories-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spirited Away. It belongs to someone with a name that I cannot even pronounce and my eternal envy. **

Haku walked along, aimlessly going nowhere. Though he was no longer Yubaba's apprentice, he still worked at the bath house to some degree. Most of the time he was a messenger, a job that he did not mind as much as perhaps he should have. At least it gave him something to do, a job. Yubaba had not been particularly pleased when he had revealed to her that he remembered his own name, and the contract was null. At first she had shrugged it off, thinking that he would return to her when he was unable to acquire work anywhere else. She had been furious when he had found himself a job working as a messenger for some of the greater spirits and gods.

He flinched, since that job had landed him right back at the place that he had fought so hard to leave. And the old hag had been about as happy to see him as he was to see her again. He had arrived in the company of one of the greater river spirits, the same one that Chihiro had aided seven years ago, in fact. The spirit was Haku's current assignment, and to gain some peace from both his colleagues and his duties, he had decided to take a break and do business from the bath house while he was on vacation.

Hence the reason that Haku had found himself back at that blasted place. Yubaba was not even the worst aspect of it all, though that was the reason that he offered to the outside world. The memories that came with returning to that wretched bathhouse were the things that truly plagued him and tore at his heart. Though it was nice to see Kamaji and Lin again, they only added to his misery. At least they understood what was actually troubling him though, and were kind enough to keep their respective traps shut. Even Lin, with her biting tongue and quick wit, would not use _her_ as a weapon. In her heart, he knew the often seemingly cranky Lin missed _her_ in her own way.

_Her_.

Chihiro.

Haku winced and mentally kicked himself. It a routine that he had become quite accustomed to, as he tended to perform it several times a day. But then he sighed. He had time right now, so...why not? In his minds eye he saw her again, still as a young girl. Even though he knew that she had to have grown, he still had a hard time imagining her as anything but the ten year old girl that he had helped rescue her parents all those years ago. He remembered her smile, and her strength, and the courage that rested under the whiny surface that was a young girl.

Her smile, her laughter. Her love.

Still he could remember the pain, and waking up to discover that she had gone and risked herself in an attempt to save him. How was she now? Had she forgotten about him? The memory of the promise that he had made her plagued him as well, for the simple reason that, at least for the moment, he had no way to fulfill it. With the destruction of his river he had lost the ability to travel freely between the human and the spirit world. One of his hopes when he had accepted the job as a messenger for the greater spirits was that he would be able to discover a way between the worlds, but as of now, one had yet to present itself. Even Zeniba could not aid him in that regard.

As the witches name wormed its way into his mind he had to smile a bit. Yubaba's twin, a mirror image in appearance but possessor of a completely different personality and demeanor, had eventually forgiven him for his thievery. Chihiro had become one subject that they both had strong feelings for, and often the topic of their conversation on the rare occasions that he had reason to be at in the area of her dwelling. The witch had developed a strong relationship with Chihiro during the girls short sojourn in the spirit world, going so far as to have the youth start calling her granny. Through the hair tie that Bo? And the birdy-thingy ( -A/N- I don't know if it has a name or a proper title or not, so for right now we are just going to call it the birdy thingy, all right?) and No-Face had made forher Zeniba was able to sort of keep tabs on Chihiro, but all that she had been able to tell him was Chihiro was doing all right and that she was happy.

Though not very thorough news, it had offered Haku a bit of comfort, as it made him feel better about letting her go in the first place. Still, it would have been nice to know if she missed him as much as he missed her, or even thought about him occasionally. He refused to believe the alternative that Zeniba had suggested on his first visit, the possibility that she had forgotten about him and her visit to the spirit world entirely. His heart simply would not allow him to think that, even though his head continually told him that it was probably the truth.

But just as it always did, that thought led him to others. What if she had forgotten? Had she found someone else to love, or, as another part of his mind pointed out cruelly, had a ten year old even truly known what love was? Had she really loved him, as he had loved her, loved everything about her. Kamaji had laughed at his fears, pointing out that Chihiro had run off to beg Zeniba's forgiveness in his stead, even after having met Yubaba and been told that her sister was far worse and much more powerful. And she had broken the curse laid upon him for his thievery before ever arriving at the witches house. A curse that Zeniba had declared could only be broken by the power of...love.

He paused at the edge of the river. He could not even remember heading that direction, or how he had arrived here. Looking across the great expanse of water, he thought about the human world, and of the one thing dear to his heart that rested there. As the sun set, he turned away, resigned to another night spent in the bath house, most likely with nothing to do. Perhaps he would walk down to the boiler room and see Kamaji. The six armed spirit always had a way of making him feel better.

Then, in the fading light, a flicker of scarlet caught his attention. Curious, and not all that eager to return to the bath house, Haku changed his course to have a closer look. As he drew closer the odd shaped lump on the ground slowly began to take shape, and after a few more steps he realized that it was human. His eyes flew to the sun sinking on the horizon, almost gone from sight now, and he cursed violently. Racing the last few steps to the limp figure, he fell to his knees and rolled it over roughly. "Who are you? What are you doing here? You need to-. !. Chihiro...?"

Dark eyes gazed up into his own, and the girl moaned gently. The blood caked on her head was dry for the most part, though his rough handling had opened the wound again. She did not respond, in her delirium did not even seem to recognize him. But he would know her anywhere. She had grown a bit taller, and was still slender, though the pleasing figure of a woman now gracing her body, and not the gawkiness of youth, and she had allowed her hair to grow out as well. But it was her.

A fleeting feeling impressed itself on Haku's mind, and the curses flowing from his mouth in a steady stream grew darker and more bitter. He was being summoned, he had a job to do. But he could not leave her there. There were spirits who still did not take kindly to the thought f humans in the spirit world, except in the form of bacon, and they would finish her gladly. Though the witch would happily take her in and care for her, Zeniba's was too distant in light of the summons he had just received. Which left him with one option. Morphing into his dragon form, he gathered her into his claws carefully, and paused to look at her tired face before leaping skyward.

Another chapter. Is everyone happy now? Thank-you to everyone who has reviewed this story, I really do appreciate it! Same as always ya'll. Please R&R. Positive re-enforcement might lead to a sooner update, constructive criticism always welcome and flames.. shrug Flame me if you desire. It make no difference. I'll use them as night lights or something. If anyone cares or give me the name for the birdy-thingy I'll fix it when I get the chance.


	9. Remembering

**Paths of the Heart**

**Chapter 9 **

**Remembering**

**Disclaimer: Please... You must know the drill by now. We've only been over it 8 times already.**

It was warm, blessedly warm. She came around slowly, the soft moan that escaped her lips waking those who had kept watch over her. Instantly the little soot balls began to leap and hop, squealing gleefully in their high, curious voice. The commotion soon woke Kamaji, and he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Feeling better, are we?"

Chihiro began to tremble violently as she back away, moving as fast as her body would allow in its weakened condition. Kamaji stared at her, as though he could not decide what to make of her reaction. A rough sliding noise behind her made the girl jump even higher, and she froze, now caught between the monster and a strange woman.

Lin's glee at finding her former helper conscious was visible, though she was confused when Kamaji held up a hand to stop her from rushing forward. The older spirit mouthed silently, "She does not remember."

Helplessly, the woman lowered the tray and basket that she had brought with her to the ground, and mouthed a single word in reply. "Haku?"

He shrugged. It was worth a shot, and nodded in agreement. Lin left, the panel in the wall sliding shut with what seemed a grinding finality to Chihiro. The six armed thing leaned forward, somehow managing to rest his chin on all six of his hands as he looked at her. She met his gaze fearfully until a tickling sensation on her hand made her look down, and scream.

At the sound the soot balls backed away quickly, squeaking in distress. They still remembered her as a friend, and did not know what to make of the way that she was treating them. The entire time the strange things eyes had not left her, and the pressure of that gaze was finally too much. Recalling which panel the other woman had entered and exited through, she threw off the blanket still covering her body, and scrambled recklessly for the door.

It opened just as she reached it, and she stumbled, surprised, into waiting arms. Haku caught her before she could fall, and shifted her upright. He looked at her frozen face, then realized that she was not looking at him, but staring fixedly at some point over his shoulder. He followed her gaze, but all that he could see was some of the frogs employed at the bath house, something that Chihiro should have been quite familiar with. Then she screamed and went limp again. He grabbed her tighter and dove through the opening as Lin danced in the hall, holding one foot off the ground and growling dire threats.

She looked up to find the frogs staring at her, having been attracted by the scream, and pointed to her foot. "What ever idiot sanded this floor last didn't do a very good job. I just got a huge splinter in my foot. Look at it!" She said as she shoved the offended limb in their direction.

The frogs settled for backing away as they snickered among themselves. After all, it wasn't every day that you could say you heard Lin scream! And hadn't that dance been funny? Who should they tell, and who should they not, and was it maybe possible to keep it to themselves and wave it in her face as blackmail?

Satisfied that she had served her purpose, Lin limped with as much dignity as she could muster into the boiler room, slamming the door behind her. Kamaji was looking down at Haku as the river spirit placed the young woman back on the bed and covered her up again. He chewed on his mustache reflectively, and then turned to look at Lin. Then all three of them stared at Chihiro. Haku was the first to break the silence.

"So...what do we do now?"

"What can we do?" Lin's voce was bitter. "It's obvious that she doesn't remember us. And we can't keep covering up that fact that she's here, especially if she's going to be pulling things like that."

"Is there anyway that you could get her out to Zeniba's?"

Haku made a face. "As long as a job doesn't come up in the next few hours, I could probably get her out to Zeniba's without being missed. But if I do get called, I have to come. What if I'm over the middle of nowhere? I can't just set her down and leave her. Some of my assignments can take hours. Anything could happen to her. She could wake up, something could find her..."

"Hmmm..." Kamaji fiddled with his mustache. "Is the river spirit planning to take a bath today?"

Lin snorted. "If he wasn't, he wouldn't have come to a bathhouse, now would he? Why does that matter though?"

The six armed spirit only smiled. Reaching into a pocket, he produced an odd shaped clip and handed it to the woman. "See that you are the one in charge of his bath, and clip it to the bath token when you drop it down. Haku, as soon as he goes to take his bath, you get yourself down here as fast as you can, and be ready to leave."

The other two were now thoroughly confused, but they were also willing to trust him, though his shout of, "And whatever you do Lin, take care that you don't fall in the bath water like Chihiro!" after them did make them wonder.

Haku swam through the air, still amused and worried. When the river spirit had gone to take his bath, both Haku and Lin had followed Kamji's directions to the letter. It was as he was gathering up Chihiro that Haku had finally figured out the boiler workers plan. He had mixed some extra herbs in the bath water, and just as long as they didn't back fire and actually inspire the river spirit instead of drug him, Haku would have all the time he needed.

At the thought of Chihiro he glanced over at the blanket wrapped bundle strapped to his shoulders. Kamaji had taken a moments break from his work to load the girl on his back and secure her firmly, agreeing with Haku that this position was probably much more safe than the dragon bearing her in his claws. Though he would never hurt her, Chihiro appeared to have enough problems as it were with him injuring her with a wayward talon.

A sigh of relief escaped him as Zeniba's came into view. Landing with just enough force to announce his presence, he waited quietly for someone to come and remove the bundled girl from his back. After a moment the door opened, and No-Face's mask curled curiously around the door jamb. Realizing that something was preventing Haku from coming himself, it disappeared, and the river spirit heard a stream of urgent grunts issue from the still open door.

"O he has, has he?" Zeniba asked genially as she stepped out the door and smiled at the waiting dragon. "No-Face has informed me that you have not come alone this time. So what have you brought-."

The dragon growled and hopped forward in her direction, hissing urgently.

"Now don't you start acting like that with me, young man, or you and I will be having a talk that you will not enjoy. But let us see what you have brought with you this time-oh!"

She exclaimed as she pulled the blanket away, revealing Chihiro's pale features. "No-Face, Bo, get out here and help me!"

As soon as Chihiro was removed from his back and well on her way into the house Haku gave himself a good shake and shifted into his human forming, instantly bowing his head. "My apologies for my action, but I fear that my time here may be short, and she needs help. I should be going..."

"Not before you come inside and give me an explanation as to what this is all about. I know about your job and your current assignment. And if he has problems with it, he can take them up with me."

Haku winced. "Well, it would be preferable if he was to never find out I was here..." he said, and quickly outlined Kamaji's plan as they entered the house, and leaving the witch doubled over in a fit of laughter.

The voices were familiar to her, though she could not quite place them. Chihiro shifted and rolled over, squinting in the direction of the noise.

"As best as we can tell, she doesn't remember us at all. She ran away from Kamaji and Lin, and almost had a heart attack when she saw some of the frogs that work in the bathhouse. I found her on the river bank."

"She was alone and hurt?"

"I didn't see anyone else around, and I don't think there are anymore pigs than there were yesterday. It looks as though she might have fallen and hit her head."

Alone, but...she hadn't been alone...

...Tanner and she had gone for a walk to try and help her escape...

...escape the nightmares...

And suddenly she realized what she was looking at. Many of her nightmares were sitting around a table. Discussing her. A little squeal escaped her, and she scrunched herself as close to wall as she could, pulling the blankets up around her and over her head as though they could shield her from them. A sudden tug ripped the covers from her hands, and she found herself face to face with the scary witch from her dreams, the one that was always yelling...

With a cry she backed off the end of the bed and into a corner, where she huddled, quivering, and buried her head in her knees. "Please...please just go away...leave me alone. I...I can't take it anymore. Just go away and leave me alone. Let me rest in peace..."

Zeniba stared at the pitiful thing that cringed in the corner. This was not the Chihiro that she had known. This was a pale shadow of the spirited girl that had once come to her begging for the life of a friend. She looked over to where the others were still seated at the table. Bo looked seconds from bursting into tears at the fact that his friend did not remember him, and No-Face waved his hands about, grunting softly to himself in distress. Haku face was a mask of resigned pain, for out of all of them he had been the only one with any idea of how bad it had gotten.

The hurt that she saw steeled the witch, and she pulled something from her pocket. As she approached the girl tried to pull further away. Zeniba stopped just inches away and dropped something at her feet.

Chihiro was so afraid that it took a moment before she recognized that it was her own hair tie lying between her toes. AS she reached forward to pick it up, the witch began to speak. "You don't have to be afraid. We are your friends Chihiro. We would never hurt you. Don't you remember us? Bo and No-Face have missed. As have I. As has Haku."

As her fingers touched it, images flooded her mind. Unclouded images, clear as crystal, with none of the darkness and fear that tinged the edges of her nightmares.

...Boo...of course!

Kamaji and Lin!

No-Face!

She remembered.

And...

"Granny?" She whispered, looking up into the smiling witches face.

"Yes dear?"

And... "Haku!"

Chihiro did not think that she had ever moved so fast in her life as she leapt up from the floor and into his arms. He held her tightly, joyfully, only finally releasing his grip as a searing pain tore up his side. The look of surprise and worry on Chihiro's face as he pulled away a bit, hand pressed against his side, prompted him to explain.

"I got away from Yubaba, and found other work. My employer is not happy about something. I need to go."

Chihiro's face fell, and as the pain died away, he hugged her again quickly, whispering, "I'll be back as soon as I can. Stay here with Granny and enjoy yourself."

They all gathered around the door as Haku changed and soared off into the growing darkness. Only after he was indistinguishable from the other twinkling, glowing stars did Zeniba finally take action.

"And now young lady, you need a bath, clean clothes, and a real meal, in that order. You boys clear out and let her take a bath now, all you! And then you can explain."

blink... coming from me, this is a long chapter. Wow. I know that it need an edit pretty bad, but ya'll can live with it for now. I am so brain dead. And my muses have abandoned me. So R&R. And if you criticize, that's fine. I'm sure that this one deserves it.


End file.
